


Come Back Home

by All_InProcess



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Hartwin, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Regret, songs always inspire fics tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_InProcess/pseuds/All_InProcess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their breakup, Harry and Eggsy both realize that their lives aren't anything like they expect them to be. Harry regrets everything since he told Eggsy to leave, and Eggsy wants nothing more to just be part of Harry's life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm so awful at summaries so bless you if you even clicked on this fic.)
> 
> But I've been having really bad writer's block for all my WIP's, so to make up for it I wrote a quick, angsty little one-shot. Enjoy!

Eggsy slowly came-to, a pounding sensation in his head. He looked over to the right side of the bed, his heart sinking at the sight of the girl next to him. It was the same drill, the only thing that varied from night to night was the person he took home. The small expanse of the hotel room was littered with whiskey bottles, dirty clothes, and the remnants of his bender that had been going on for far too long.

He slowly slid out of bed, trying not to wake her up. He fished around the floor for his jeans, trying to ignore the physical pain, and the sickening feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He tossed cash onto the nightstand for her so she could get a cab. He felt that it was his courteous way of saying that this was a one-night deal, and that was all. Every fiber of him hoped that she’d be gone when he came back out of the shower. It was a shame, really—she was a pretty girl. They always were though.

The hot water beat down his back, washing away the smell of smoke and alcohol. No matter how long he stood there, though, he never really felt clean. Ever since he left Harry’s nothing felt right. He didn’t have much of a place to go, not that he wanted anyone to see him in his current condition anyway. That, and if he was honest with himself, he could’ve crashed with a friend or gotten his own flat, but there was no use in pretending that anywhere would feel like home without Harry.

It’s not like he was _proud_ of how he was handling the situation, or that he was _happy_ about it at all, but he just didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to deal with it, and to him the only way to avoid the pain was getting high, and picking up someone new to blind him for the night. It only lasted for a day, though, because the next morning he was always right back where he was: trying to rinse away all the pain.

He opened the door a crack, checking to see if she girl had gotten up and gone. She had, and she had taken the money as well. Eggsy sighed as he stepped out, hair still wet as he dug around for another set of clothes to wear. His phone buzzed, and as he picked it up off the floor, he saw a menagerie of missed calls and texts. He figured most of them were from work, or Roxy. He didn’t want to know, though. He didn’t want to look through and see that Harry didn’t miss him enough to even call.

Everything came pouring out of his suitcase as he turned it over. He dug through the mess and found more than he bargained for. Beneath the jeans and hoodies, there was a photo that he didn’t even remember packing in the chaos of leaving. He picked it up carefully, as though he was afraid it would shatter if it felt how angry and upset he was.  
The picture was from ages ago, or at least that’s what it felt like. Harry had always said he’d hated it, but Eggsy had seen him smiling at it on an occasion or two. It was from an Ugly Sweater Christmas party that Kingsman had decided to throw one year. Harry hadn’t even wanted to participate in the first place, but after some digging Eggsy had found _multiple_ sweaters of Harry’s that _more_ than qualified. So they went, and much to Harry’s dismay everyone got their picture taken.

Eggsy couldn’t help but to smile at the memory. It hurt how much everything had changed since then. It’d been about a week since he and Harry ended it, but it felt like it’d been a lifetime. He wondered if Harry missed him, too. He hoped that he did. He set the picture on his nightstand before putting on a set of semi-clean clothes. As he stole one last look at the photo before heading out the door, he thought for a moment that maybe that day would be different, that maybe he wouldn’t be back in a couple hours with another bottle and more pills. But he wasn’t going to make promises that he couldn’t keep.

*

Harry walked into the shop, tired and worse for wear, but that was nothing new. He took a deep breath and forced a half-hearted smile as he looked up at Percival, who stood begrudgingly behind the desk. Percival in particular, was in Kingsman solely for missions and the like. He personally had no use for manning the shop and interacting with customers.

“You can go, Percival. You have to meet with Merlin soon, anyway.”

His normally expressionless face lit up a bit, knowing that his meeting with Merlin wasn’t for a few more hours, and that Harry knew that too, “Thank you, Arthur.”

Harry held his hand up, “No need to thank me. You’re dismissed.”

He stood behind the counter, feeling an odd sense of calm. At least it would be a distraction for the rest of the day. He pulled his phone out of his pocket just enough to look and see if there were any messages. Nothing. He hadn’t heard from Eggsy in days. The first night or two he got drunk calls, which were heartbreaking in their own right. But now there was nothing, and he wondered if maybe Eggsy was done trying. Harry knew that he brought all of this upon himself, but it wasn’t anything like he thought it would be. His train of thought was broken as Roxy strode down the stairs and onto the main floor of the shop.

“Off and running, Lancelot?”

She spun around in surprise, “Oh, Har—” she stopped herself, clearing her throat, “Arthur. I didn’t even see you. Percival pawn his shift off on you, did he?”

He smiled, “I freed him. I know it pains him to be here,” he paused, “Off to pack, or are you finally going to get some R&R?”

She smiled, “I appreciate you always leaving me an out, Arthur. And it’ll please you to know that this time, I’m taking it. Just for a few days.”

He nodded, “That’s good. You deserve some time for yourself,” there was a pause, as he weighed whether or not he really wanted to ask, “Have you… have you heard from Eggsy?”

Her heart sank, “About a day and a half ago.”

“Is he alright?”

“Harry, I—”

“I know it’s not fair for me to ask you, Roxy. I’m, I’m sorry.”

She took her glasses off and looked at Harry, “He’s in a bit of a state, Harry. And, well, so’re you,” she offered up a sympathetic smile, “But it’ll get better from here. These things need to run their course.”

He nodded, “I suppose you’re right.”

She tilted her head a bit, one side of her mouth curling into a smile of sorts, “Do you have plans later?” she saw the confused look on his face, “Gawain, Bors, and a few of our friends are all going out for a bit. Nothing crazy, but you’re welcome to join. Little bit of music and a few cheap drinks might help a bit, yea?”

A soft smile crossed his lips, “I’ll think about it. Thank you, though. I appreciate it.”

She flashed a smile and gave him a nod before walking out of the shop.

He put his elbows on the counter in front of him and buried his face in his hands. Even if he didn’t want to admit it to anyone, he absolutely hated everything about the entire situation. Whatever picture he had of what life would be like after Eggsy left, this wasn’t it. He couldn’t force himself to think about moving on, and he couldn’t make himself backpedal, either. He felt like everything was frozen in motion and it was sickening. And as Arthur, it wasn’t as though there was a very long list of people that he could talk to about it. He was the head of the operation, the one who was supposed to maintain his composure and not get himself into these situations. So for the sake of his job he kept a straight face, but he knew that one of these days he was going to crack, it was just a matter of when the floodgates opened.

*

Roxy had taken it upon herself to drag Harry out into the real world as often as she saw necessary. Eggsy refused to go anywhere with her, but she wasn’t going to stand helplessly on the sidelines. Whether it was taking Harry and dragging him out for drinks, or pawning him off on Merlin, she tried to get him out and about. Maybe he’d meet someone new, but the main point was just to make sure he was getting fresh air. It’d been almost two months since he and Eggsy split up, and she couldn’t watch the two of them continue in emotional limbo anymore.

She had let Harry drag her to the theater. Not that she didn’t enjoy plays, but it wasn’t exactly how she’d expected to be spending her Friday night. But when he had offered her the ticket she couldn’t say no. And despite what she thought going into it, she had an absolute blast.

The two of them were walking down the street since Harry had offered to walk her home despite Roxy saying that she could more than fend for herself. That’s when he saw it. He thought he was seeing things at first, since he hadn’t gotten more than a moment’s look at Eggsy since the boy stormed out of his house, but it was him. His hat was pulled low and he didn’t walk with the same confidence that Harry had remembered, but it was definitely Eggsy.

“Eggsy,” Roxy said with a smile before she could stop herself.

He looked up, smiling at her, “Ay, Rox,” he looked and saw Harry and he felt his stomach turn, “Harry.”

Harry could hardly believe it was the same Eggsy he’d fallen in love with. His face was drained, and his green eyes that used to be so bright looked so tired, so dull. He had to force himself to speak, “Eggsy, it’s, it’s good to see you,” his heart was shattering all over again, “How’ve you been?”

He shrugged, “Alright I guess. You?”

He nodded, “I’ve been…alright.”

Eggsy scuffed the toe of his sneaker on the ground, a habit Harry always told him he should break, “I’ll let you two get on then, yea?” he looked at Roxy, “I’ll see you in a bit, Rox,” his eyes locked on Harry’s for all of two seconds, “Bye, ‘Arry.”

“Goodbye, Eggsy.”

*

Harry stared at the phone on the table next to him. He’d been telling himself not to call, not to even _think_ about calling, but he couldn’t help it. He was sick of the haze that he’d been caught in since he told Eggsy to leave. When Eggsy had said goodbye to him on the street that day, he’d meant it. He hadn’t even seen the boy around HQ since then.

He reached over to dial when the phone rang. His eyes lit up thinking maybe, just maybe this would all pan out alright. His heart sank though when he saw it was an unknown number. He hit the reject button and dialed Eggsy’s number instead.

Eggsy heard Harry’s voicemail come through the phone line at the bar. He’d lost count of how many drinks he’d had when he got the urge to call Harry. His eyes welled with tears as he started to speak, “I miss you, ‘Arry. I’m, I’m drunk and I forgot my fuckin’ phone and I’m a mess, and I miss you. I love you and I, I wanna come ‘ome. I wanna come home, Harry. Please, let me come home.”

Harry’s heart raced as the phone tried to get him back in touch with Eggsy. It rang, and rang, and rang, and finally Eggsy’s voicemail message went off. Harry took a deep breath. He didn’t plan it through at all what he wanted to say. It wasn’t like the movies—when the time came he didn’t magically come up with a speech to win back his lost love. He had to settle for emotionally stunted honesty, “Eggsy, I…I miss you. I made an awful mistake when I told you to leave. I’d take it back if I could…I want you to come home. I love you,” he hung up and immediately cast the phone aside, ready to poor himself a drink and pass out for the night.

Eggsy stumbled out of bed that night and into the bathroom, hating himself more every moment that passed when he felt sick to his stomach. He hugged the toilet bowl, cursing and crying his way through the whole ordeal.

When he came-to, he was sprawled out across the tile. His head was throbbing and his stomach still felt like it was about to try and kill him. He groaned and used the toilet as leverage to get back up on his feet. His hand was pressed against his temple, as though that was going to alleviate the pressure. As he walked back to the bed he heard something crack beneath his feet. He carefully lifted his foot up, feeling like he was about to get sick all over again at the sight of the photo frame shattered on the floor. He crouched down and picked the picture out of the glass and sat back on the bed, his free hand wiping away the tears on his face.

He forced himself to set the picture back down on the nightstand. He pawed around the blankets for his phone, and when he found it the first thing he noticed was a voicemail from Harry, and his whole world froze. He didn’t want to listen to it but at the same time he was dying to know what the man said.

Harry saw that the number from the night before had left a voicemail. He sighed, not knowing at all what to expect, but he wasn’t enthused about it. He played it, and as soon as he heard the clamor of noise in the background, he knew exactly who had called. He had to sit down as he listened to Eggsy beg in a drunken haze. His chest felt like it had been crushed. 

As soon as Eggsy heard the words, “come home,” he threw the phone to the side and scrambled to find clean clothes. He swiped up his phone and pulled on his sneakers before booking it out the door. Harry’s wasn’t all that far away, but in that moment it felt like it was on the other side of the world. He finally landed himself on the man’s doorstep, out of breath and shaky from nerves. He didn’t know what he would do, or say, but he knew that he was right where he was supposed to be regardless of the outcome.

Hardly a moment later, the door swung open and Harry was on the other side, looking exhausted but relieved that Eggsy was standing in front of him right then.  
Eggsy’s voice was hardly audible, tears welling up in his eyes as he forced out, “I wanna come home.”

Harry pulled him into a hug, keeping Eggsy pressed as tight to him as he could manage. He kissed him on the top of the head before shutting his eyes tight, “You’re home, Eggsy. You’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I try to make sure these two end up happy together because OTP.


End file.
